wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Karakter
A karakter megnevezés a játék egy szereplőjének interaktív, humanoid megjelenési formájára utal. A játékosok által irányított karaktereket gyakran nevezik avatarnak, illetve toonnak is. A játék által vezérelt karaktereket általában Non-player character-nek (azaz nem-játékos karakternek), vagy NPCnek nevezik. Egy felhasználói fiókban maximálisan 50 karakter lehet, ami realm-enként 10 karaktert jelent. A karakterek jellemzői: kaszt, faj, oldal, talentek, foglalkozás és felszerelés. Karakterek áthelyezése A következő szöveg a Worldofwarcraft.com Changing Realms/Character Move lapjáról származik (az 'Account Management' része): :"Az alábbi listában láthatod a fiókodhoz tartozó karaktereket. Ha közülük egy, vagy több áthelyezhető, ezen a lapon kezdeményezheted a mozgatást, egy előre meghatározott, alacsony népsűrűségű realm-re. Felhívjuk figyelmed, hogy csak a nagy népsűrűségű szervereken található karaktereid helyezhetőek át. Ha látni szeretnéd, hogy jelen pillanatban mely realm-eken nagy a népsűrűség, látogass el a Realm Status lapra: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/serverstatus/. Emellett szeretnénk azt is jelezni, hogy '''nem lesz lehetőséged egyértelműen meghatározni, hogy melyik realm-re költözzön a karaktered..' Ehelyett az új realm automatikusan kerül kiválasztásra, és megjelenik az alábbi "Destination Realm" oszlopban. Kérdéseidre további válaszokat a Character Move F.A.Q.-ban találsz: https://www.worldofwarcraft.com/account/charactermove-faq.html" 'Karakter migráció' A Felhasználási feltételekben Az következő szöveg a Blizzard-féle, WoWhoz mellékelt '''Felhasználási feltételek'ből származik (WoW_TOU_enNA_20050505 , May 5, 2005 version) http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/legal/termsofuse.html: :4. Character Migration. :Blizzard may, in its sole and absolute discretion, offer certain users the opportunity to move characters from a heavily populated "Character Migration" server to a server designated by Blizzard as a "Target Server." If you are offered the opportunity to migrate a character, please note the following: :* A character that is a "guild master" cannot be migrated to a Target Server. :* You must have less than ten (10) characters on the Target Server in order to migrate a character to the Target Server. :* Character migrations can only occur when the account that you utilize to play World of Warcraft is not in use. :* You cannot migrate a character to a Target Server if the name of the character is already in use on the Target Server. :If a character of the same name already exists on the Target Server, you will be given an opportunity to rename character as part of the Character Migration process. As always, the name must adhere to the naming conventions stated herein. :* In-game mail sent by or in transit to the character that you intend to migrate will not be migrated to a Target Server. :* All player auctions involving the character that you intend to migrate will be canceled and the item, deposit, and the high bid returned to the bidder upon character migration. The item you placed for sale, or your "high bid," will appear in that character's mail when it reaches the Target Server. Note that Blizzard will not be responsible for the loss of in-game funds or items due to the character migration of either a "buyer" or "seller" to an auction house transaction. :* A target character's friends list will not transfer to a Target Server. :* A target character's guild affiliation will not transfer to a Target Server. :* A target character's ignore list will not transfer to a Target Server. picsa References Kategória:Játékfogalmak Karakter